A Court of Love and Betrayal
by Hellobooknerds
Summary: Leyna, a human ends up at the Night Court begging for help. Arian, the son of Feyre and Rhysand, help her. they fall in love and lots of stuff happens. Leyna has a dangerous past.
1. chapter 1

Hey everyone! this is my first time writing fanfiction. pls tell me how's it.

PROLOGUE

The thumps that sounded on the door of the town house shocked Arian. No one knew he was here.

Ready to take on anything, he opened the door to a human. A human.What was a human doing in Prythian. It was the last place for her to be.

She looked up at him and whispered, more in her mind than in words, "help me," before collapsing on the threshold.

Arian not wasting a single minute picked the stranger gently and rushed to find a healer.

CHAPTER 1

After one week of bed rest, Leyna was bored out of her witts to just get out and walk around. But the ghost looking servant, Nuala and Cerridwen, made sure she didn't move an inch even when asleep.

She sighed softly so the servants wont come hiss at her and turned to face the window hoping she would be put out of her misery and allowed to wander around and also get some answers.

The stab in her gut had made her legs numb, taking away her ability to walk in a weird way. She never really understood healing, and how a stab in the gut could harm her legs.

A knock on the door sounded. Leyna didn't bother to see who ot was and said, "whoever you are, just tell me where the library is."

"don't you think an introduction would be better, keeping in mind the fact that you are alive because of me," a male voice replied.

Leyna inwardly cursed herself for coming to the Night Court instead of any other ones. "library please," she nearly begged, not wanting to look at the stranger. She was in no mood to see pity in his face. She hated it. Pity was for the vulnerable, and after what she'd gone through she was nowhere near vulnerable.

"I'm Arian. I won't tell you where the library is until you talk to me properly."

Jerk.

She sighed and sat up straighter. "I am Leyna, a human. And now the library of you would."

Man, he was handsome. He had a dark mess for hair, sparkling deep blue eyes that looked nearly violet and full, pink lips. As if these features were not good enough, he had wings poking out his back.

"Ten question for directions to the library," Arian offered.

"Three questions," Leyna countered.

"Five."

"Two."

"Three."

"Three it is. Deal," Leyna declared.

"First question. How did you reach Velaris?"

"I have legs, if you haven't noticed," Leyna said, wiggling her legs to show him.

There was a hint of a smile on Arian's face.

"Second question. Why did you come here?"

"Some people burned my village. I ran for my life. I did not realize that I had reached Prythian until it was too late to turn away."

"Why here, why not the Spring Court? It is the closest to the human lands.?

"I was at the Spring Court. But some things happened, so I had to leave. Library?"

Arian, keeping his end of the deal and gave her the directions. She sprinted into the huge mass of books, enjoying the simple feeling of floor under her bare feet."


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Three days.

It had been after three days of continuous reading that Leyna finally felt tired. Well, at least that one week of bed rest had helped her finish a whole five book series. After all it came to use. For the next week all Leyna did was wake up, eat, read or wander around and sleep. There was no clue of Arian and Nuala and Cerridwen would make sure they did not come in front of her to be thundered by a huge list of questions.

"You could take them to your room, you know," Arian said as he enteted the library.

"Hmm?" Leyna was too busy reading to pay him any heed.

"What are you reading?" Arian snatched the book from Leyna's hand and she exclaimed, "hey!"

" '… and there lay the love of my life, dead, leaving a gaping hole in me.' How do you read all this stuff?" He asked, handing her the book.

"Because I love it."

"Well, it looks like we have something to talk about after all."

"And what is that?"

"Gruesome, bloody fiction."

Leyna giggled at the actions he made representing gruesome, bloody fiction for him.

"Come on," Arian said. "Have you read 'The Bloody' series?"

"I didn't have an eternity to read."

After an our of hauling books fitting in the genre gruesome, bloody fiction, Leyna and Arian returned to her room with two huge piles of books longer than either of them.

"Man, they are a lot," Leyna said between breathes.

Arian chuckled. "You really need to work on your stamina."

"Funny, ha ha," Leyna said sarcastically as she slumped down on the carpeted floor to decide what book to read first.

"Tell me one thing, why are you so sarcastic?"

"I am … ugh! I hate you!"

Arian chuckled, and then threw back his head and laughed, making her laugh with him.

Leyna laughed until her stomach hurt and her jaw ached and until the smile stuck to her face. It was like a pressure being released from inside her. Like all the miserable events that had taken place had clogged her from feelings and as she laughed more than she had for a long time, she felt that cork open in her and felt a bit more alive.

"Oh, Arian," Leyna struggled to speak while trying not laugh. "I haven't laughed so much in … " Leyna trailed off as a memory played itself in front of her. Anything better she had felt vanished.

"What? What is it, Leyna?" Arian said touching her arm, drawing her back to the world.

Seeing the corcern in his eyes, she let the memory slip the walls she had pulled around her brain.

 _The four year old Leyna, sat on the windowsill of her house, laughing at the joke her father had made up. She laughed so hard that her stomach hurt, her jaw ached and the smile stuck to her face._

 _"What are you two pigheads laughing about?" Her mother came from behind them. "Come on, it's time for dinner,". she said._

 _"Can we stay here longer, mommy?" Her father showed puppy eyes at her mother who smacked him on the arm and said, "Don't teach your daughter bad stuff, you schmuck."_

 _"Looks like mommy is pissed, Ley. Let's not anger her tonight," her father told her as he picked her from the sill and placed her down. Leyna giggled at their bickering._

 _They sat at the dinner table and prayed for the blessings bestowed on them. Just as they were about to start eating, there was a knock on the door._

 _"Who could it be?" Her mother sounded concerned._

 _"I'll check," her father said._

 _He went out, and they heard the door open and then … a thud. Leyna's mother quickly got up from her chair, picked Leyna up and shielded her with her own body, keeping Leyna protected from both sides._

 _A strange man, dressed in all black entered the room. There was no sign of her dad. Where was he?_

 _"Please," her mother started begging the stranger. "Please leave my daughter alone. Take whatever you want, just leave her alone."_

 _The stranger -- who turned out to be an assassin -- plunged his sword in her mother's heart. Leyna saw her slump and then fall towards the ground. Blood dripped out of her mother's mouth and from the wound and started pooling around._

 _The assassin, then plunged his sword in her mother's seven months pregnant belly. That set the trigger for Leyna and she started screaming._

 _"Shh," he hissed at her. There was something in his eyes she couldn't understand. They changed from cold to soft._

 _He tookher by the arm and dragged her out of the house making her walk in her parents' blood._

"Leyna."

At the sound of her name, she dragged herself out the memory. Arian hugged her.

"You'll be alright?" he asked, knowing she was not going to be alright. Tears had rolled down her cheek on that memory. And just like that, Arian held her as she sobbed on his chest.


End file.
